Dark in My Imagination
by Xpages-written-in-the-starsX
Summary: When an accident causes Lila Masen to become something that should be impossible, she returns to the one place she can be safe. Forks. With an army of newborns hunting, and the Volturi after Lila, she's forced to fight for this life she's established for herself; as her ex-best friend's Imprint, the baby of the Cullens as well as face her feelings for him. - Jacob/OC. Lemons.-
1. Chapter 1

The way I knew it was Jacob was the fitted black tee shirt. _Some things never change,_ I thought bitterly, crossing my arms over my chest as my mother bent down to embrace Billy warmly. In two steps, a mess of tangled black hair attached itself to my waist. It took me a moment to realize that the girl attached to me was Rachel Black—my only childhood friend from this godforsaken town that I still spoke to.

"Oh My God! I-I don't see you for two years and you turn into a fucking supermodel?" Rachel squeals, taking my hands as she examines me curiously, forcing me to turn around so she can see the back of my outfit.

"Rachel! Language." Billy's face burned bright red in defense of his children.

"Eh, it's alright Billy. Lila's developed quite the mouth on her as well." My stepfather, the dishonorably discharged from the Army Captain, said with a booming laugh. _Fuck you, Ryder._ I thought sourly.

"Jacob, don't be rude. Say hello to Lila." I heard Billy say, his elbow shooting out to his left. I glanced at the wet, muddy ground, tucking a tendril of hair behind my ear._ I don't want to see him. I can't handle seeing him. He caused this!_

"Hey, Li." My heart rate sped up at his voice. It'd gotten deeper since Freshman year. I forced myself to tear my eyes off of the ground and look at him. My breath caught. Goddamn it, why did he have to be so damn good-looking? Still?

"Hello, Jacob." I replied icily, turning back to Rachel. There was an intensity in those nearly black eyes I wasn't sure I liked. Or trusted. My fingers ran over my shirtsleeve, over the three diagonal lines sloping down my forearm. The bitemark below my shoulder-blade twinges in turn. Half alive, half dead. _She's only half human, Eliza. I don't know how she managed it._ The doctor's words after it happened echoed through my mind as he offered his hand to shake it. I jerked back from the touch out of fear. Rachel gripped my forearm tightly with her fingers, knowingly. The only one beside my mother who knew of my…condition. I'd be too cold for him to get suspicious.

"Come inside, Rachel's boyfriend Paul was just leaving."

"Paul Lahote?!" I screamed, turning to narrow my eyes at my friend, "When were you going to tell me this, Ray?"

"You never asked!"

"I shouldn't have to ask!" I tease back, hip-checking her as I pass toward the familiar red wood home I half grew up in.

"Is this little Lila?" Her massive wolf boyfriend stood up when he saw me.

"Ohmygod! Paul!" I squealed, flinging myself into him. He caught me instantly, with nearly crushing force.

"God, Li, you're cold." I immediately, reflexively, drop from his hold and tug the long sleeves down further over my hands. Once again, Rachel comes to my rescue and plops me down in a corner of the couch to curl up next to me; shielding me from giving myself away to the wolves—who could easily rip me apart if they found out. I'm a threat, if Sam knew he'd think so at least. A danger to the Pack and all of Forks. They'd easily rip into me if they knew. The thought of an entire pack of wolves barreling down on me causes my palm to shake.

"Calm down, Lila." She whispers, lacing her warm human fingers through mine to stop the shaking.

"So, Little Lila Masen, what are your plans for school?"

"Oh, um…I was planning on enrolling at Forks tomorrow." Jacob's heart-beat picks up at my words, fury evident in his muscles as he stiffens.

"And why is?"

"Well, neither school is exactly amazing education, but Forks has the better resources. Plus, I miss all the shrubbery I used to live in." I tease. Billy grins and it reaches his eyes.

"You do have a point. I just worry for your safety, little Bird." He started calling me little bird because when I came over with Embry and Quil, I ate next to nothing compared to the vacuums that used to be my best friends.

"I'll be fine, Billy. I can handle myself." I say, pointedly. His eyes shot to my arm, to the puckered scars without being able to see them. He nodded slowly and mouthed 'be careful'. I nodded in response before turning my gaze to my mother. I looked like her; strong Masen bloodline. Long, copper colored hair that brushes her waist, pale angled features, emerald green eyes. _Thank God I got to keep my green eyes._

"Can I go? Please?! I want to go school shopping." It's our code for me to go visit my 'brother'. Without sharing information with the wolves.

"Yes, yes, yes. But, if you're going to change your plans—call first." _Mom speak for 'call and let them know you're coming'._ I nodded eagerly. She tossed me the tiny silver keys to the Camaro and I all but sprinted out the door, jumped into the front seat and pushed the key into the ignition.

Making sure I'm out of hearing range, I dialed on the side of the road.

_"We're all waiting for you." _He answered bemusedly on the first ring.

"I'm on my way, but Alice already told you that, didn't she?" I smirked as I floored the gas. I loved going fast in my car. The meter hit 115 as I rounded the corner toward Forks. Stopping just outside of the city limits, I pull up in front of a large ostentatious home with a full wall of windows. Before I can take a step out, my door's wrenched open and I'm pulled into a tight embrace. Too tight. Over-muscled arms.

"Nice to see you too, Emmett." I choked out as the half-bear set me back on my feet. The next hug I got was more lithe and light, a faint pressure as she kissed both my cheeks with freezing lips, her golden eyes the same shade as her hair.

"Rosalie,"

"It's so good to see you, Lila. It's been so long since we got to spend time with you." I grin at her words, returning the cheek-kisses. Esme embraces me seconds after, still smelling like that Lavender perfume I bought her for Christmas two years ago, kissing my forehead. Carlisle's hug is tighter than the others without being as painful as Emmett's, holding onto my shoulders until a fifth pair of steps clack across the wooden floor of their extensive porch.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, literally jumping from my place in front of the eldest of the Cullen's into my 'brother's' arms. His arms snaked tightly around my lower-back, hiding his face in my shoulder as he spun me around a few times. Ever since he found out about us, he came to see me almost every two months. He was my best friend growing up. I loved him more than my real brother. He was my great-great-great-great-uncle in reality. But, we're siblings. Always have been. And when I got a cellphone, we spoke nearly every day.

"I missed you too, Lila." He flashed me a rare Masen-crooked-smile, draping a loose arm around my shoulders as he led me inside their home. I belonged here. They wouldn't hurt me for what I was. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Alice. They all loved me unconditionally. I wasn't too sure about Jasper, although it might be easier to tolerate me now.

"Tell them," Alice's bell voice says from the staircase. Ah, my second-favorite Cullen. I leap into her arms next, even shorter than her. My little pixie friend.

"Don't worry. I know you're scared, but we'll always protect you. You have family with us. It's okay to be the way you are, Lila." She whispered, both hands on my shoulders as she looked at me with serious golden eyes. I nodded. I believed Alice. I did. So I took a deep breath, turned around and faced them.

"I…About a year and a half ago I was headed downtown to my Gym, because of kick-boxing practice. I always used to practice late into the night…A Lakota Pack said they could smell Quileute blood on me, in me. I refused to be in their little Pack; I couldn't understand why they wanted me. I wasn't a wolf. The one that grabbed me, he…lost control and scratched me straight through skin and muscle to the bone. I ran, stanching the blood because Carlisle taught me how. A Nomad, she could smell the blood and the fear; I didn't stand a chance with her…she bit me." I pause, my throat constricting at the painful memory, "The wolves took her down before they left me on the ground. I couldn't call 911, so I dialed my mom. She took me home, made my brother and stepdad leave, and stayed with me all three days I was transitioning. Mom was brave enough to get in a car with me and drive me up to the animal preserve so I could feed. It was closed, so I was safe to have free reign. But, I noticed something off with me. I wasn't cold like you, my eyes weren't different, and when I gave into the Vampire side of me…I shifted. Only halfway—claws and fangs—and I knew something was wrong with me. So, I called the Denali's. I knew Eleazer could help me, tell me what the hell was going on."

Edward pulled me to him and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, stopping the tears in their tracks. I sniffled before continuing.

"When I was growing up here, I was dumb enough to be blood siblings with one of those who is now a wolf. It gave me wolf blood. So, when I was bitten, it triggered the Wolf. I'm a permanent newborn. It's the way Eleazer described it to me, because the blood will always be stuck in my tissues. I'll always be stronger than all of you, and more volatile. I wanted to tell all of you because I've been stalked by the Volturi. Every single month in Dallas, they sent someone to recruit me. I keep saying no, but he won't leave me alone. If I'm in a Coven, maybe they'll…" I let my voice die.

"They won't stop. But they might slow down and try to find another way of bringing you into their fold." Carlisle whispered, combing through her hair that eerily matched his son's, "Of course you're welcome here."

"It would be our honor for you to be even more of a part of our family."

"I do have conditions. First—I am still allowed to speak to whomever I choose. Second—I will go to La Push, whether dear Eddie approves or not. Third—Alice takes me clothes shopping tonight for school tomorrow." I smiled as she squealed and bounced up and down on the stair she was occupying.

"I am taking you to Seattle. Now. Sorry, Edward, she's my little sister now."

"I'm still blood and I'll always hold that over you, Alice." He teased back, kissing the top of my head defensively.

"If she gets to be too much, call."

"She's not going to call you and you know it." The pixie shot back, throwing me over her shoulder with a large amount of force for someone so old. I laughed as my newest sister tossed me into the passenger side of her shiny Yellow Porsche.

"I. Fucking. Love. Your. Car." I said, feeling a grin stretch across my face for the first time in a long time. I giggled as she floored it, opening it up on the back-road and then the highway. We were speeding at 125 mph, air flipping my clothing back as we drove. I was really going to love spending time with my tiny dark-haired sister.

All the stores appeared closed and I let out a groan of distaste and frustration but quickly recovered when Alice spoke in her phone for all of five seconds and someone let us in immediately. To every single store. Unlike I would've when I was bitten, I don't flush when she drags me into some lingerie store with an Italian name. I'm unashamed of my body, now. I'm powerful and strong, Masen blood and strong Quileute blood flowing through me. I'm meant to be strong. I was built to live like this.

I took Alice's outstretched hand and let the weight of her bony fingers settle in mine. For once, I wasn't afraid. I was myself.

Jacob POV

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Was the only thing I could think when I met clear emerald eyes. Had they gotten darker since the last time I saw her? Nothing else mattered the second I saw her. Imprinting. I was imprinting on my fucking bitch of an ex-best-friend. I didn't know why she stopped calling. Or talking to me. Seventeen months ago, she just did. Her phone calls directed to my sister and she refused to talk to me when I snatched it from Rachel. I'd given up on her after that.

"Hey, Li." I managed weakly, trying to keep my voice in check.

"Hello, Jacob." It was the same tone she used to use when one of us said something to piss her off before her family moved away. Cold. My ice-queen bitch Imprint. She relaxed into my sister's easy embrace as she stalked by me. I caught her scent, and couldn't understand it. It wasn't human. Or Leech. Or Wolf. It was different; made my head feel lightweight. It made it very difficult to control myself and _**not**_ throw her over my shoulder, take her into my bedroom, toss her onto my bed, and show her she was mine. This wasn't how Imprinting was supposed to work. I wasn't supposed to be angry and possessive about this.

When the words "I'm going to Forks." Came out of her pretty little bubblegum mouth, my hands tightened at my sides. I could feel myself hurdling toward shifting. I didn't want her to go there. If she went to school with them…_he _would see my girl every day and I wouldn't. The thought made the idea to take her to my room was becoming more and more close to reality. Her mother and her were speaking in off-hand voices about shopping for school clothes, sharing an intense look of uneasiness. _What are you up to, Lila?_

I watched her stand up and turn to leave, unable to stop myself from watching her ass. Lila grew up quickly. Her body hadn't been this curvy and perfectly skinny before. She had deep curves in her sides, leading to wide hips, a round ass, endlessly long legs that I could see from her short-shorts, her hair was longer and I wanted nothing more than to grab her by it and kiss the hell out of her, full pink lips, and thick innocent eyelashes. Mine. She was mine.

I excused myself to the restroom, and followed her. My mind stayed blank, to keep the leech out of my head as I sniffed her out on all fours—following her to their house. She was pulling into the Cullen's fucking driveway and the tall burly one yanked _my_ girl out of her car and crushed her against him. All the leeches were hugging and kissing on her just like my family had. I heard her scream the one I hated most's name as she threw herself at him. Her legs were around his hips as he spun her, smiling. Arrogant son of a bitch! Lila followed all the Vamps into the house calmly. I didn't listen in when she spoke, I just closed my eyes and listened to her voice. The uptick of her irregular heartbeat. I did miss her.

She re-emerged soon after, thrown over the little one—Alice's—shoulder.

I watched her drive out of my life for the second time, giggling in a way that I knew her little nose was wrinkling. I couldn't do this. I wasn't strong enough to fight this. Although, this rage wasn't normal for an imprint. Then again, Lila and I were never normal. I wanted Bella. I loved Bella. But I knew that I couldn't lose my Imprint. Not to Edward. Not another girl I loved.

Sighing, I turned back and trotted home. No-one questioned me storming into my room and flinging myself face-first onto my bed with a groan. _Damn it all to hell._


	2. Chapter 2

**LPOV**

I laughed as Alice tugged me into a restaurant.

"I may not eat human food, but you do and I saw this place when you decided on going shopping for real. In fact, I called your mother and had your important things brought to the house and into your bedroom. Dark green is your favorite color, right?"

"Of course it is, Alice, you know everything." I told her, nudging her shoulder with mine. My sister slipped the man a thirty dollar bill as a tip. God, how rich were they?

"Don't even. I know you're going to ask Carlisle not to pay for anything for you. He wants to. We all love you and you're one of us now. Don't you dare complain, Lila Cullen." I stiffened at the sound of my name. My new name. I grinned.

"Yes, Mary Alice." I taunted back, causing a smile to flash across her face. On the ride home, we slowed down—taking our time. She asked me about anything she knew I'd like to talk about. Dallas, mainly. Her eyes lit up with excitement when I mentioned it.

"Jasper is from Dallas!" She squealed.

"Really?"

"He loved it there. Still does, it's just too many people."

"It's wonderful, but he's definitely right. I was…out of control for the better part of my sophomore year. It was awful."

"Well, you're in Forks. It's less than one tenth the size of Dallas, so it might be a little easier to sort out your feelings about this."

I nodded, and my mind drifted to Jacob. What was with that look he gave me? He never looked away from me. I bit down on my bottom lip.

Alice was staring at me, my eyes specifically.

"What?"

"I'm just imagining what Edward must've looked like with green eyes. Carlisle said you look a lot like him." She said. I grinned, cupping my palm and setting my chin inside, looking over at her. Everything is surreal. My eyes are drooping with exhaustion.

"We're almost home, Little One. You can sleep."

"Mmkay, Alice." I slurred, leaning my forehead against the cool glass and drifting off. The next thing I register is an arm tucking under my knees and lower-back. I felt the air shift slightly with every single step. My eyes fluttered open slightly, to find my 'brother' carrying me up the stairs.

"Thanks," I whispered. It wasn't the first time he'd had to do this. One time, I'd been drunk off my ass when he came to see me and he had to carry me because I was incapable of walking on my own from my inebriation.

I fell asleep in my plush California king-sized bed the second my head met the clouded pillows.

Once again, I dream about my Jake. When he used to actually mean something to me.

And a part of me thought "Maybe he still does."

* * *

**JPOV**

I felt my hands shaking when I opened my locker door the next morning, knowing where she was and who she was with. _Did Bella know about Lila? And did Lila know about Bella?_

"Dude, it's Lila, she can kick one of our asses without a problem and you know it. She's badass, she can handle herself." Quil assured him, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I don't like her going to school with them." I snarl, gritting my teeth together, "If he touches her…"

"You imprinted. Our little Jakey is growing up." Taunted Embry.

"I hear Lila's gotten sexy, Jacob. Paul says she's grown up in all the right places."

"Shut the fuck up, Quil! She's **_mine_**!" My wolf growled out at him, overprotective of my Imprint. I was still furious that she was with the Cullens. That she hadn't come back to the Rez. I wanted to see her. Especially after the dirty dreams I'd had about her last night. God, I was still hard thinking about it. All of those dreams included her moaning or screaming my name.

I prayed she'd come to the Bonfire, but I doubted I was going to get through it without putting my hands all over her skin.

* * *

**LPOV**

"You look fantastic," Alice smiled at me, inspecting me. Most of it actually was Rosalie. She wanted her sliver of time with me. She stood behind me, messing with one last out-of-place curl. I tuggedthe leather jacket tighter around my body, turning to inspect myself in the mirror. I look like Edward. I look like I could be his twin sister. I guessed that wouldbe our story. I'm his sister that lost her foster family, and Carlisle and Esme were more than happy to take me in.

I grin, the same lopsided grin all Masens have. It's something our family did naturally. I'm a Cullen, now. This entire outfit cost more than my first car, but it's me. Navy plaid shirt, caramel brown leather jacket with an off-white scarf, tight jeans that lifted my ass more than cheaper brands, a silver charm bracelet with the Cullen crest hanging proudly from it, and lightweight black combat boots. Rose smirked at her work, resting an elbow on Alice's shoulder.

"Come on, Little Sister. Time for school." The dark haired girl linked our elbows, walking down the stairs alongside me. My stomach growled loudly as we passed the garage. I could smell the blood bags. My sisters shared a surprised look, but Carlisle emerged a moment later to toss me a blood bag.

"Here. I know this is going to be a struggle for you, so I thought you might need something to sate you until you can control everything with certainty."

"Thank you, for everything." I whispered, shyly.

"It's never a problem." He smiled warmly at me, pecking me on the forehead as he passed. My brothers came down the stairs, arguing over some sort of sport. Edward was arguing it's stupidity, and Emmett was disagreeing. Both stopped short at the sight of me.

"My little sister's gorgeous," Emmett boomed, lifting me up and setting me on his shoulders, my legs over his shoulders as I squealed. He carried me like a child at the zoo until we reached the shiny silver Volvo.

"I want you to meet my Bella." Edward whispered. I squealed again, bouncing excitedly. He'd told me about her when he found her.

"I'll sit in back," I said, sliding into the back of the warm luxury car. The beautiful green scenery flashed by the window as he drove until we pulled up to a two-story basic home that reminded me of the one I loved in Dallas. The front door swung open and out walked a pretty pale girl, heart-shaped face, and chocolate brown hair with eyes that matched.

"Edward, she's pretty."

"I know." She climbed into the car and pecked him on the lips before she turned around to face me. Her heart pounded against her chest as she took me in. The immediate resemblance between us is hard to miss.

"You must be Isabella," I whispered.

"You're Lila, aren't you?" She replied, shaking my hand and flinching at the cold skin.

"Sorry." I mumbled. She laughed once, quietly.

"It's okay."

I thought I could like this girl and that I approved of her being with my Edward. My brother, my blood family. I smiled up in the rearview mirror. Edward smirked knowingly into the mirror.

"Thank you," He mouthed.

"Of course." I replied as we pulled up to the high school. Not one eye wasn't staring at the car, even more intense as I got out. The males were all watching like they'd never seen a girl before. Edward growled protectively.

"Eddie." I grumbled, "Calm down. You know I can protect myself."

"Doesn't make me like them staring at you."

Rolling my eyes, I separated myself from them until I reached the main office.

"Hi, I'm Lila C-"

"Lila Cullen. I have your papers right here. We've been expecting you." A redheaded secretary called Ms. Cope says. I smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you," I listened to the smooth tone my voice came out in. Adjusting my backpack higher on my shoulder, I walked down the steps and down the slim hallway to Honors English 12, my class with Alice. All my other mundane classes were Junior classes.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, I'd made friends with a girl called Angela. She was small, like me, with dark flatiron hair, thin black-framed glasses, and warm dark gray eyes. She was in English; Alice and I's table partner.

_"Ang, this is my sister, Lila. Lila, this is Angela Webber."_

_"Hey," I'd said._

_"Hi. You really, really look like your brother."_

_"You wouldn't believe how much we hear that."_

_"If it helps, I think you're much prettier." She smiled._

I followed behind her in the lunch line, getting an apple and a cold bottle of water. Fruit is the only human food that tastes good. Edward sends me a knowing glance, pressing his lips together to keep from laughing. I'm forced to sit between a puppy-like blue eyed boy named Mike and Ang.

"Your name's Lila, right?" Mike leaned over to whisper.

"Yeah. And you're Mike." I brushed him off in the same cold tone I greeted Jacob with the night before. He didn't take the hint, though.

"There's this bonfire thing at the beach in La Push, if you'd like to come with us."

"Are the Rez kids going to be there?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Sam Uley and his friends."

"I'm in. Can I catch a ride with you, Ang?" I turned my attention to the dark haired human.

"Of course." She sent me a shy smile.

"Alice, are you sure this is waterproof?" I asked as she spread foundation over the bite mark in my shoulder later that night.

"Yes. I double checked. You look amazing, by the way. I'm proud you picked this out yourself."

I examine myself in the mirror, turning sideways. I bought this in Dallas; a deep purple Demi top bikini with low-ride bottoms that tie on the sides. I like the way I look in it; more endowed than usual—by two cup sizes.

**JPOV**

We groan collectively when Newton's jeep pulls up. The sound dies in my throat when a sleek silver Camaro pulls up behind it. _Lila._ The tanned girl climbs out first, adjusting her glasses. My mind went blank and my throat turned to cotton when I saw her long legs stretch out of the driver's side. Her long hair was pulled back from her face in a ponytail, a tight white Dallas Cowboys crop top that showed a sliver of her flat pale stomach, and a tiny scrap of black fabric that was supposed to be shorts. _Fuck. Me. _I swallowed heavily when she comes to stand close to the blue-green flames in front of us, sitting on a tree stump. The disgusting excuse for a boy, Mike, plopped down beside her. Her eyes rolled and then met mine. I smirked when she looked me up and down, her teeth closed around her full bottom lip. She flashed me a smirk before turning to Mike and setting her hand on his arm, leaning into his ear as her fingers stroked up and down the skin.

"Mike, I think it's a little too warm over here. Let's go knee boarding. Maybe you can teach me how." I heard her say, her chest pressed against the side of his shoulder. I growled and her eyes tilted sideways to me.

"Just tell her, Jake. She's known about the Wolves since she was twelve." Jared clapped me on the shoulder as he said the words. It was like a sting of shock went through me at the words. I didn't look away from the pair walking down toward the cold water when I answered.

"What?!"

"She was at Emily's when Sam shifted on her. Didn't you know that?"

"No."

"If you don't tell her soon, she's going to find someone else. And it's going to hurt like hell."

My heart stopped when she stripped down. The little purple fabric barely covered her. I didn't like everyone seeing her like that, let alone Newton. My blood boiled, hands fisting at my sides.

"Quil and Embry, what would you think of some rock-skipping?"

"No. One of us could hit her and then you'd really be pissed."

"He's going to touch her."

"Then do something to stop him."

I cursed under my breath as I crossed the sand to where they were. She was in the water up to the underside of her breasts, palms tracing circles into the water. She was so goddamn beautiful. Diving under the water until I could reach her from underneath, I swept her legs out from under her and tugged her through the thick water until we reached an inlet in the rocks where none of the others could see us. She came up sputtering and clutching my shoulders with her thin fingers. I briefly wondered how those fingers would feel gripping me much lower, before her hand came down hard on my cheek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Her voice was rough and angry. It made me harder, if that was possible.

"I didn't like that creep being so close to you."

"We haven't been friends for two years, Jacob, you don't have the right to scare guys off! Besides, why do you fucking care?" She fired back, green eyes burning and fiery: the same way they'd been in my fantasies the night before.

"This is why I fucking care." I replied before I dipped my head down and crashed our lips together.

**LPOV**

I moaned the second he kissed me, knotting my fingers into his wet black locks as I raised my legs up to his hips and wind my legs around him. He'd gotten me so worked up from my dreams about him that I needed him. He smirked against my mouth, one hand trailing down to cup my ass while the other reached up and tugged my ponytail holder out, letting the damp hair fall back down my back and splashing freezing water between my shoulder-blades. I arched closer to him at the temperature of it. He moaned, sinking his teeth into my bottom lip and tugged. It snapped back into place when he pulled back slightly, his breath washing over the area he'd just bitten.

"What?...I don't understand..." I mumbled out confusedly.

"Don't think. Please, please don't think right now." He groaned, leaning in to suck on the skin at the base of my neck, sweeping his tongue across a strip of skin.

"Jake," I breathed against his ear, panting, "What do you want from me?"

"Right now? I want to fuck your brains out. I've wanted to do that since I saw you last night in those damn shorts."

It's like his words ring through my head. _I want to fuck your brains out_. I don't speak. I glide one hand down, wrap my fingers around the back of his neck, and kiss him again, nipping at his lips hungrily.

"I want that too." I managed before I dragged my free fingertips from his shoulder and down his bicep until I reached his forearm, feeling the muscles contract at my touch.

"Thank God," Jacob replied, pushing me up against the side of the rocks and grinding his erection against me. I whimpered, bucking against him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: First off: chocolatelover1999 , you are awesome! And second...HUGE-ASS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, DARLINGS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, SCROLL UNTIL YOU FIND LILA'S POINT OF VIEW (LPOV)**

**JPOV**

My wolf was wagging it's tail in victory. My girl was wrapped around me, kissing me back like it would start a fire. Her little hips slid into mine and I about lost it in my trunks. I flattened one hand against her stomach, holding her down before I lean in and nipped at the soft skin of her ear.

"If you don't want me to cum before either of us are undressed, don't do that."

"I'm pretty sure I could make you come again, Jake." She replied, green eyes glinting mischievously. My breath caught in my chest when her tongue licked across my collarbone, biting down on the skin before she started sucking. A growl tore through my chest and I couldn't help but thrust against her.

"Jacob," She whispered into my skin, her voice three octaves higher. I pulled her back to my mouth. Her saying my name was too freaking much. It sounded exactly like I wanted it to, the way it did in all my damn dreams. Lila's hands left my body, to my protest until they reached behind her neck to untie it. _No. If anyone passed, I didn't want them to be able to see her._ She pouted into the kiss as I gripped her small wrists in my hands to stop her.

"You don't want me to do that?"

"If Quil, or Embry, or any of the others walk by they could see. I don't want anyone to see these besides me." I warned her. She bit that bottom lip again, looking up at me through her thick eyelashes. That was when I lost control of myself. I let the wolf that wanted to be what she wanted take over. That side of me was so attuned to her, I could easily learn what she did and didn't like. My palms ran up and down her curves, memorizing the angles. My Lila let out a strangled groan at the touch.

_Her sides. She likes it when you touch her sides._ I noted, stroking her soft skin over and over again. Her fingers danced up and down my arm, drifting lazily. Her emerald eyes were hidden by her eyelids. Mine weren't. I didn't want to close my eyes. Tilting my head, I dragged my nose along the curve of her neck; inhaling the scent of soap and her skin. Of course she'd smell better than any other woman on the face of the earth. I brushed her hair behind her shoulder with my nose and turned my head to lay closed-mouthed kisses across the lukewarm skin. Her legs tightened at the action, bringing my hard-on closer to her heat.

"Stop playing. I need you." Lila breathed, nearly startling me out of my memorizing.

"Fine." I growled, kissing the soft lips I was getting used to having against mine. She moaned as she explored my mouth. I was so distracted by her tongue against the roof of my mouth that I didn't realize what was happening until she'd unzipped the front of my swimtrunks. Shit. A condom. I didn't have a condom. Not that I had any at the house either...No-one else was interested in sex with me.

"Wait, Li, I-I don't have protection." I breathed.

"I don't care. You can pull out."

"I've never...I don't know if I'll be able to in time."

"Then I'll go to the drugstore and get the morning-after pill." She shrugged, one tiny palm rested against my face, " I _want_ to do this with you, Jacob." Turning my head to peck the inside of her palm, I nodded. Then her hand fisted around me and I hissed through my teeth. She pumped up and down, green eyes never leaving me. It was a wonder she could even reach me from how tiny my girl was.

"Lila, don't. I don't want to cum from a handjob. In fact, I don't want to cum until you do."

"Oh, God." I almost missed the exclamation.

"Are you sure you want to, Lila? I mean, I'm a virgin..."

"So am I." She told me, her face heating up and burning red. I felt my eyes widen at her confession. Lila was a virgin; looking like this? She was so fucking hot, how did someone not beat me to this?

"You...You want to lose your virginity in the middle of the Lake in October? Not exactly romantic." I said, reaching up to play with the strap of her top.

"If it's you, it is." She stumbled over the words, "You were my first kiss and my first make-out. It's another first."

My heart beats faster as she reminds me. I grinned, feeling it stretch my face as I reached down and untied both sides of her bikini. She briefly lifted her hips for me to pull the fabric away from her. I tossed it onto the rock next to us with a wet slap. Her eyes flickered to them, her heart pounding against her chest cavity.

"Yours too." Her voice mumbled shyly. Innocently. _Oh. My. God. Did she know she was doing this to me?_

I reached down and wriggled out of the trunks and toss them on top of hers, running my hands up and down her bare thighs as I drew them around me again. She moaned loudly.

_Legs. She likes me touching her legs._

"Now, Jacob." She nodded. I pressed her back fully against the wall, lacing both sets of fingers through hers as I pressed our foreheads together, pecking her on the nose. I knew this was going to hurt her like a son-of-a-bitch, and it made the wolf whimper sadly. I didn't want to hurt her.

"This is really going to hurt. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I know." She replied, her voice cracking.

Without another word, I slid my hips forward until I felt her body around mine. She was warm, and being one person with her was different than I thought it would be, with her. She hasn't winced yet, and I know I haven't pushed far enough yet.

"Just get the pain over with," Lila asked, biting her lip so hard it was paler than her. I did. I pulled out and slammed back in until I felt a barrier and bursted through it.

She screamed a curse word at the top of her lungs, face twisting up in pain. I kissed every inch of skin I could reach, straying at the wrinkle between her furrowed brows until her face relaxed and her fingers scraped my scalp. Repeating my actions, I heard moans and profanities come out of her little mouth. My Lila's head fell back, her mouth open. I loved this; watching her face. My stomach was tightening and her hips were moving in sync with me.

_How do people ever stop doing this?!_

She felt so good. When the Seniors in the locker room talked about how tight a girl was, I didn't understand until then. Not until I felt Lila. She dragged her soft lips over my shoulders, kissing them affectionately. I didn't think this is about anger or needing a release to her either.

"Move faster, Jacob." The Wolf screamed at me to obey anything she wanted. I was born to give her what she wanted; she was my Imprint. If she needed me to throw myself off of a cliff to kill myself, I'd do it. I did, thrusting faster and harder.

"Fuck," She whimpered.

"You feel amazing." I whispered into her ear, still holding her hands against the rock her back was pressed firmly against.

Lila ripped her hands free to slide under my arms to grasp my shoulder-blades tightly, her nails digging into my skin.

"Oh, fuck, Lila." My voice sounded lower, even to my ears.

"Yes, keep _fucking_ Lila." She whispered in my ear, meeting every single movement of my hips. I buried my head into her throat. The faster I moved, the tighter her grip became. It wasn't until she buried her face in _my_ neck that I realized I was moving unnaturally fast and she was meeting me that fast. She wasn't human. My girl wasn't human; I couldn't break her. Lila cursed every once in a while, me as well. But, I lost that filter the second she agreed to do this with me. Apparently, hers was gone two. The wolf inside me made an appearance.

"Mine. My _Imprint._ Mine."

Her inner body tightened, her fingers ripped through the skin of my back, and a loud keening sound came from her chest-almost animal. She collapsed in my arms and I followed instantly, biting her neck to keep my howl from being heard by my brothers. My weight crashes into hers and she whimpers as it presses her too tightly against the hard surface. I lifted her up onto the rock and re-tied her bikini onto her hips, leaning in and kissing one of her hipbones.

**LPOV**

My breathing came in short, labored pants as we laid side-by-side on the rock, the waves crashing against it. I was never, ever going to let him anywhere near another girl.

"You're awfully quiet, even for you, Li." He whispered in his low voice. I grinned at him, turning onto my side and tracing the shape of his tribal tattoo with my fingers.

"If I'd known that sex with you was going to feel that mind-numbing, I would've done this with you before I left."

"I wasn't a werewolf before you left." He reminded me. _I wasn't half-Werewolf half-Vampire before I left either._

"Lila, what are you? You don't smell like one of us." He asked, his fingers against my pulse point as he stroked my neck.

"I can't...I have to go." I scrambled to my feet, making sure the ties on my suit were tight and went to dive back in. His strong, hot arms wrapped around my stomach to haul me back against his broad chest.

"I won't ask you again, I'll let it drop if you don't run away from me." He whispered, nuzzling into the junction of my neck and shoulder. I felt a smile stretch my features at the affectionate action.

"Fine, Black. I'll stay. But, only if you explain the way you keep looking at me. I'm not stupid." I told him, turning to face him. Our chests brushed; mine covered in a thin layer of fabric and his bare.

"I..." His heart picked up speed again, "Promise not to freak out?"

"Promise."

"I imprinted on you, Lila. You're my Imprint." He said, searching my eyes for any reaction. My stomach knotted up._ No. No. NO! _I couldn't do this right now. I was still learning how to control both urges. Jerking away from him, I dived into the frigid water and swam until I reached the shore where everyone sat around the fire. It was nearly dark now, at nightfall.

"Li, wait!" I heard his voice as I stood up on the wet sand. Ignoring him, I pulled my shorts on and my top before stalking over to Ang.

"I'm going home. I can take you, or if you want to stay I'll find you a ride."

"I'll get her home." Mike said, nodding, "Is everything okay?"

"Not really, just a fight with an old friend. I'll see you at school." I talked quickly, sprinting until I reached my car. Jacob was leaning against my door, effectively trapping me from leaving.

"Jacob Ephraim Black...if you don't get out of my way, I will rip your dick off and throw it into the water. Believe me, I'm strong enough to. Back there, I was being gentle with you." My voice was dangerous, quaking with venom.

"Lila, please. I can explain."

"Five seconds, Black...One...Two...Three...Four..." I shot my hand forward until it found the top hem of his trunks.

"Jesus, Li!" He cried, leaping away from me. Wordlessly, I climbed into the seat and slammed the door shut. I could see his outline in my rearview mirror until I rounded the corner into Forks. Anger boiled through my blood. _Why now? Why couldn't he just want me without some moronic wolfy magic? _I didn't realize I was crying until I pulled up to her house. Bella walked out when she saw my car and I climbed out.

"What's wrong? Lila, are you okay?"

"Could I shower here? I was in La Push, so I smell like them...I don't want to stink up the house."

"Of course. I have some clothes you can borrow. They'll be too big on you, but..." She said, flinching in surprise when I pulled her in and hugged her gently. Well, my gentle. It probably felt like a bear-hug to her. Edward's Bella hugged me back tightly, rubbing my back lightly.

"Is it alright if I call your brother and let him know you're here? He was worried about you." Bella asked.

"Yeah. You can call. I doubt he'll be happy I came here to shower instead of just going home, but it's a long story I don't feel like explaining tonight." I warned her. The human nodded, brown eyes soft on me. We entered the house and I froze when I saw a familiar dark-haired older man from my childhood.

"Charlie?" I blurted out. He looked up at me and smiled broadly.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite La Push troublemaker."He gave me an awkward-one-armed-Charlie-Swan hug, "Lila Masen."

"Lila Cullen, actually." I correct automatically, "Edward's my...cousin." I lie. Bella shoots me a look.

"Oh, really?" His expression darkens slightly. He's angry with Edward, and from what said Vampire told me on the phone a week ago, he had good reason to be.

"C'mon, Lila." Bella nodded up the stairs.

"It was good to see you, Sheriff Swan." I called as I sprinted up behind her.

"Bathroom's here, towels are under the sink. Just wait for a minute and I'll get you something to wear home." She told me. I stood stationary, scanning the room curiously. It was a quaint, small bathroom with a white curtain. I liked simple.

"Here." She tossed me a tee shirt and sweats.

"Thanks, Bella." I whispered. She nodded with a small smile and closed the door behind her. I turned on the water until it was scalding and stood underneath it. I scrubbed my skin, in attempt to get his scent off of me, until it bled. When I emerged from the bathroom, Edward leaning against the wall adjacent to it; head rested back against it, turning it to meet my eyes. I couldn't help it. I burst into tears the instant he looked at me.

"Lila," He murmured concernedly, pulling me into a hug. Warm, family hug that always made everything feel more peaceful.

"I want to go home, Edward." I sniffled.

"Give me your keys. I ran here; you're in no shape to be driving." He said. I did as I was told, leaning heavily against him as he walked me back down the stairs and out the front door.

"Thank You, Sheriff Swan. Bella." My brother called, starting my sports car and driving me home in the darkness. The second we reached the house, I sprinted up the stairs and into my bedroom, threw my tainted clothing to the ground, and slammed the door behind me and drawing my knees to my chest. I didn't turn around when I heard Alice enter the room. I kept my back to the door.

"Come here," She whispered, setting a pillow in her lap. I laid back, facing the ceiling. My sister spread my damp hair out to comb through it with her nimble fingers as I relaxed. The sniffles and sobs subsided rather quickly. That's when I realized Jasper was helping me. He was probably right outside my door.

"What happened?" Alice added.

"You don't know?"

"I couldn't see anything. The mutts blocked it out. You're a rarity. It's a miracle that I can see any of your future."

"He's going to be so mad at me, Alice. Edward's going to hate me if he hears me."

"Then ask him to leave. In fact, ask all of them to leave the house. They'll let you and I have some privacy. If I don't want Edward to hear what happened, he won't. He can't read you. You're his blood, so it effects him differently. But, you knew that already."

"Please let me talk to my sister alone," I called out. Six sets of footsteps all trailed slowly out of our home and continued until I was sure they all had gone.

So, I told her. I told Alice about sex with Jacob, him Imprinting on me. My reaction. I burst into tears again. She reached over me to brush my hair out, trying to calm me down. It was working slowly.

"I'll take you to get emergency contraception tomorrow, alright? I think you just need to let things settle and then talk to Jacob about this eventually. I think he wanted to tell you exactly what he meant by it. You were so happy to go tonight and I knew it was to see one of them. I fell asleep, on my side with my head on the pillow in Alice's lap and her fingers working the knots out.

I hoped I wouldn't dream about him.

**JPOV**

"Promise not to freak out?" I asked, knowing no matter what she said she'd run away from me screaming.

"Promise." She replied, green eyes expectant.

"I imprinted on you, Lila. You're my Imprint." My words came out in half a breath. She stiffened, ripping my arms away from her body and dove into the water. I couldn't let her run. I loved her. I'd always loved her. She was getting re-dressed when I made it to shore.

"Li, wait!" I called after her. _Please don't leave me. _She ignored me, booking it toward her friend she drove here. I made my way to her car, blocking her from getting inside. She froze, eyes narrowed as she reached me.

"Jacob Ephraim Black...if you don't get out of my way, I will rip your dick off and throw it into the water. Believe me, I'm strong enough to. Back there, I was being gentle with you." I felt my eyes widen at her threat, trying not to remember how her hand around my dick felt. What could I say, I was a sixteen year old boy; horny all the time.

"Lila, please. I can explain." I tried to reason with her.

"Five Seconds, Black. One...Two...Three...Four." Her hand closed around the top of my shorts and I leaped away from her shouting, "Jesus, Li!"

She got in the car and floored the gas.

"Damn it!" I shouted, slamming my hand against a tree hard enough to dent it.

"Dude, what happened? You two were gone for two hours." Embry asked, from next to me.

"We fucked." I shrugged. _At least, that's what she'll call it._

"Was it good?" All I could do was stare at him, nodding mutely, "Then why'd she run away?"

"I told her she was my Imprint and she couldn't get away from me fast enough."

"Jake, she'll come around. You just have to let her get over the freaking out stage. All Imprints have to do it, besides Claire obviously. She'll go through that when she's old enough for Quil."

"I love her, Em. I've always loved her."

"More than Bella."

"I don't know."

"For the record, I like Lila Masen more than I will ever like Bella Swan."

"Thanks, Embry." I growled dismissively. He jogged back to the others and sat down. My fingers brushed over my neck, remembering how good her mouth felt there. I flinch at a tender spot, pull out an iPod touch and flipped the camera to look at it. Holy. Shit. I have at least eleven hickies, small with teeth marks inside of them. All I could think is that I didn't want them to heal. They were the last thing I'd have of Lila Cullen for a long time.

**AN: THIS IS SEMI AT THE END OF NEW MOON/BEGINNING OF ECLIPSE. LILA IS SIXTEEN. THERE WILL BE A TIME-LAPSE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW, PLEASE, LOVELIES**.


	4. Chapter 4

LPOV: 2 months later.

_ "J-Jacob." I whimpered when my back met the mattress._

_ "What? Tell me what you want, Lila." He murmured, his face buried between my breasts, licking my sternum and working his way down my body._

_ "Fuck, Jacob! I want you."_

_ "You're mine. My imprint." He snarled as he pushed himself into me._

I woke up with a gasp, my fingers covering the hickey I was almost sure was real. Imprint. Jacob. Alice came in instantly, a water bottle filled with blood in her hand. She handed it to me and rubbed my back lightly, comforting.

"Another dream about him?"

"Yeah."

"Fourth time this week." She muttered. My sister combed through my hair with her fingers again. I found that having my hair brushed out calms me down.

"I know. I know." I replied in a catty voice. She smiled briefly at my aversion to the sex dreams that left me quivering with no-one to relieve the aching.

"Call him."

"No. I'm not ready. Plus, you're still helping me learn how to do this Mirroring shit."

"You're getting so good at it too…" She trailed off, her eyes locked in the distance and I knew she wasn't with me anymore. I set my hand on hers and was yanked into her vision.

_It was Alec. Crossing through a clearing in the woods. I was alone. Alone with no way to defend myself against him. I couldn't fight him; he was Volturi. The first snow fall dusted the ground, making both our black boots stand out in stark contrast to the snow._

_ "Still so beautiful," He murmured, backing me up until my spine hit the tree. He forced himself flat against me. I was watching from the outside in horror._

_ "Alec, the answer is still no. I have my own family now. I don't want yours."_

_ "Oh, I don't want you as my family. I have something much more fun in mind when I look at you." He looked up at me with bloody eyes as he pulled my jacket off and ripped my shirt in half._

_ "NO!" I whimpered, "Alec, stop!"_

_ "No. I don't think I will." His hand moved down the front of my pants and between my legs as his teeth scraped my chest._

I couldn't take it anymore.I jerked away from Alice's arm quickly, curling into a ball as my chest heaved with hyperventilating breaths. He decided to rape me. Alec Volturi wanted to rape me if he saw me. My entire body trembled until Alice came out of her vision.

"It's okay, Lila. He's not going to hurt you. We're not going to let him hurt you." Alice whispered.

"When?" I mumbled.

"Friday."

"What am I supposed to do?! He'll find me by scent!" I whimpered. The gears in her head start whirring. She's thinking, trying to deduct ways to hide me.

"Jacob. Stay with him for the whole weekend. Send Billy fishing with Charlie, and get Rachel out of the house in case Alec comes there." She said, "You have to do anything you can to get Jacob's scent on you. All around you."

I nodded in defeat. I didn't want to see him yet, but I knew it was the only way to hide my scent.

"Don't tell them." I said, climbing out of my bed and sliding on a pair of jeans and tanktop over my boyshorts and bra. She knew. I was going to see him that night instead of waiting until it was dangerous for me. Opening my window, I threw myself over the ledge and dropped onto the wet earth below. My heartbeat sped up as I pushed off into a full-on sprint.

**JPOV**

I rolled over restlessly, shifting backward to keep myself from falling off the too-small bed, letting out a frustrated growl. I was getting fucking sick of having nightmares about her. She was always screaming for me, terrified and in pain, and I couldn't find her. No matter how hard I ran, I couldn't get to her in time. When I found her, she was slashed up and lying lifelessly on the hard ground. Dead.

Fingers rapped at my window, hard against the glass, before it slid up.

I sprung defensively to my feet, but straightened up as I made out the outline of the intruder. Mouthwateringly curvy, long hair. It's longer than it was the last time I saw her. Lila is standing in my bedroom, facing me from inches in front of the glass.

"Lila," I felt my voice whispering. I didn't want to wake Dad or Rachel.

"Yeah, it's me." She replied, flipping her curls over one shoulder. I crossed my bedroom in two sides, cupped her cheek before sliding my hand around into her curls and lifted her face to mine. She kissed back for a few seconds, fingers curled around my wrist. I pulled back, skimming our noses together. Her eyelashes brushed against my cheekbones as she did.

"I need your help." She said, green eyes bright in the darkness of my bedroom.

**LPOV**

The way he was looking at me, with this intense longing, my stomach was tight.

"Lila," He whispered my name like he was in awe of me.

"Yeah," I breathed, "It's me." And then we were kissing. His soft mouth crushed mine, his fingers laced into my hair. When he pulled away, our noses were brushing together, sending heat through every single inch of me. It took a moment for me to form words. Jacob's kissing was hard to recover from.

"I need your help." I panted.

"Anything. I'll do anything for you, you know that." He replied, nodding against me. I shivered.

"I need you to understand something about what I am before you can understand why I need you. About a year and a half ago I was headed downtown to my Gym, because of kick-boxing practice. I always used to practice late into the night…A Lakota Pack said they could smell Quileute blood on me, in me. I refused to be in their little Pack; I couldn't understand why they wanted me. I wasn't a wolf. The one that grabbed me, he…lost control and scratched me straight through skin and muscle to the bone. I ran, stanching the blood because Carlisle taught me how. A Nomad could smell the blood and the fear; I didn't stand a chance with her…she bit me. The wolves took her down before they left me on the ground. I couldn't call 911, so I dialed my mom. She took me home, made my brother and stepdad leave, and stayed with me all three days I was transitioning. Mom was brave enough to get in a car with me and drive me up to the animal preserve so I could feed. It was closed, so I was safe to have free reign. But, I noticed something off with me. I wasn't cold, my eyes weren't different, and when I gave into the Vampire side of me…I shifted. Only halfway—claws and fangs—and I knew something was wrong with me. I'm half Werewolf, half Vampire. I take more on the Vampire side, but I can control it. I don't shift very often; but because of it, I'm the equivalent of a Newborn Vampire. I always will be." When he doesn't speak, I feel my heart racing. The terror I've been feeling—that the Pack is going to murder me—washes over me once again. He swallows heavily.

"Thank God," He whispered, free hand gliding around my stomach to wrap around my waist. I bit back a moan when he pressed the length of his body against mine, "I thought you were messing around with Edward."

"No, dumbass! Edward is my great-great-great-great uncle. We're family. The only person I want to mess around with is you!" I nearly shouted. Jacob smirked and tilted his head to kiss the end of my nose, "There's this, like, Royal Vampire family called the Volturi. They want to take all of us with special abilities like Edward's mindreading, of Alice's ability to see the future, and bring us into their judgmental little fold. The Volturi have been after me since I was turned. One of them named Alec, specifically…Alice had a vision about him coming to find me this time…If he finds me, Jake, he's going to rape me."

**JPOV**

I snarled loudly after she finished speaking. Some leech was going to force himself inside of my girl? Fuck no!

"Mine." I growled out before I could stop myself. "What can I do to stop him?"

"Hide my scent with yours. I need to smell like you. If he can't smell me, he can't find me."

"What exactly do I need to do to hide your smell?" I asked, distracted by the way the muscles of her thighs rolled under the fabric of her dark jeans.

"Touch me, kiss me, hold onto me. I…Could I sleep here this weekend? He'll be here on Friday. Send your dad fishing, and Rachel to Paul's. That way, if Alec shows up here by some fucking miracle, they're out of the way and safe." She whispered. I was still hanging on _'touch me, kiss me, hold on to me'_ but I nodded. It sounded fine.

"Stay with me tonight too." I asked, fisting my hand in the cotton fabric at the bottom of her back. Her breath caught, and my sweats felt tighter. I was affecting her like this.

"I don't know if I can be quiet." She mumbled, "If I stay with you, I'll jump you. And if I jump you, we've proven I'm very vocal at this."

"Rachel and Paul are louder than either of us were. Dad ignores it. He mostly leaves if he hears it. Rachel knows I imprinted on you, she knows that we…did what we did." I stumbled over the last four words.

"Okay," My heart jumped when she agreed in that small voice I loved hearing her use, "Yeah, I'll stay with you."

I pushed all of that soft copper hair behind her shoulder. I had to get my mouth on her skin. I'd thought about it constantly for sixty one days.

**LPOV**

He swept his tongue across the strip of skin between my neck and jaw, his large fingers wrapped around my hips as he held me against him. I lolled my head back against his shoulder, eyes closing in pleasure. His hard body felt so damn good pressed into me from behind. I loved being this close to him. I was calm when I was this close to him. Maybe it was the Imprint connection, but I felt myself relax for the first time in two months. Thinking of my mirroring ability, I covered one of his hands with mine and laced our fingers together. Then I could hear him. His thoughts. All he was focusing on was how good my skin tasted underneath his tongue. He was fighting the wolf; the side of him that tried to learn what made me feel good. Maybe it was selfish, but I wanted him to do that.

"Don't. Don't fight the wolf, Jacob. I need it." He groaned at the sentence, biting down at the nape of my neck.

"How did you know?" He whispered.

"A little trick I've learned. I can learn any of the others abilities and choose when I use them. They call me a mirror." I mumbled. He spun me to face him. Now I could see his expressions from the pale light that flooded in through his window. The lust in his dark eyes was making it difficult to think, let alone string words together. His fingers dipped into the waistband of my panties and I flashed back to Alice's vision with Alec and jerked my hips away quickly.

"We don't have to do anything tonight, Li. I just missed you."

"Put your arms around me," I panted, stepping closer. His arms snaked around my shoulders to embrace me tightly. His lips pressed against my forehead, his heartbeat speeding up.

Jacob swayed us slightly as he hugged me and I felt like that fourteen year old girl that spent time in his room doing this. We never dated before, he was just my best friend. My best friend that kissed me the first time when we were eleven, the boy that made out with me during a scary movie so I wouldn't have to watch. Now the boy that wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

_You have my heart. Why did you have to give yours to her?_ I thought, remembering the day Bella came back from La Push when he told her he'd rather see her dead than one of us. I loved Bella like one of my sisters, but I was madder than hell that she was stringing him along. That she was in love with him too. All the lust I'd had suddenly drained out of me and I lightly pushed him away from me.

"We need to talk." I whispered.

"About?"

"What you want from me. I know you're in love with Bella Swan, Jake. You can't have me and her. It doesn't work like that. You can't sleep with me and chase after her like a puppy dog!" I growled.

"Bella has nothing to do with you and I."

"Like hell it doesn't! Were you thinking about her when you had sex with me?"  
"What? No! God, Lila, I was thinking about _you!"_ His voice was almost pleading when I glanced toward the window. Everything was so fucked up about the two of us.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I think I'll just…maybe I'll go stay with the Denali family in Alaska this weekend. Sorry to interrupt your life, Jake." I said, attempting to push past him.

**JPOV**

Tears were building up in her eyes as she tried to walk back to the window. I lunged forward, took both her wrists in my hands and shoved her until she was on her back on my bed with me hovering over her.

"Don't leave me." I whimpered like a pup, "Lila, I need you."

"You have to find out how to break an Imprint. You can't be what I need you to be." She replied, trying to buck me off of her. Her hips slammed into mine as she did, sending a jolt through my body. It rolled through hers, too, but her eyes flashed with something angry and I found myself on my ass across the room. All she'd done was twitch her fingers.

She really was stronger than me.

"Please, Li. I'll be anything you want—just don't go. Not for a third time."

"Jacob. You're in love with her. I need someone to love **me**, not settle for me. Someone who's going to be in love with me and me only. That's what I need. And you can't be that. I'll come back tomorrow and talk to the Elders. They might be able to help." My chest ached with her words. The Wolf was punishing me. We couldn't be what she needed. Half of me would do anything for her and the human part still loved my Bella. She stood up, ducked through the glass, and climbed out. Once again, my best friend was taking a large portion of my heart with her. I destroyed nearly everything in my bedroom in a haze of red. I cleared the front door seconds before I shifted.

**LPOV**

For the first time ever, I was giving in to the thirst. My throat was burning in the way I'd seen so many times in the others' thoughts when I practiced. I guess losing my emotions, burying the wolf part of me, made the bloodsucker more prevalent. I needed blood. Warm, healthy blood.

I found myself outside of Embry's bedroom window. He opened it instantly when he saw me, inviting me in. _Don't, Em. Please._ I silently pleaded. _Don't give me the opportunity to do this to you._

"Rachel told me." He said the second I sat down on his bed, "You're mostly leech, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"But you're like us too?"

"Yes."

"Do you need blood?"

"Em, I got in a fight with Jacob and I'm so thirsty. I don't want to hurt anyone and animal blood isn't going to help me tonight. I just…I'm twitchy."

"Li, do you have venom in your teeth?"

"No." I replied. He offered his neck. My best friend's vein was close to the surface, blood pounding through.

"Embry…"

"You can stop yourself. I trust you, Lila. Plus, I'm strong enough to shove you off if you can't. You need this. We're supposed to protect the humans from Vamps. I'm doing that by letting you drink from me."

"Bloodsharing is kind of personal, Em. It gives us this connection to them."

"We used to be close. Hell, I bought you shit for your period before you left. Do you know how embarrassing buying pads, tampons, and chocolate is when you're a fourteen year old boy?" I giggle at his words. The Quileute boy shifted so his back was against the headboard and lifted me to straddle his thighs—easier access to his neck. Taking a deep breath, I trace the vein with my nose. I can't help it. His blood smells fantastic—like all humans blood does.

Rearing back slightly, I bit deeply into his skin until crimson spilled into my mouth. This felt almost as good as Jacob did inside of me. I groaned, bracing one hand on his chest to keep myself stationary. I swallowed, licking the wound hungrily. He growled, hands rested at my hips. Embry was ready in case I lost control. His hips rolled into mine with the adrenaline my bite gave him. After a moment more of reckless blood-induced grinding into each-other and swallowing, I broke away from the skin and wiped the blood off with the back of my hand, in control.

"Holy fuck, your eyes…they're bright red." Embry told me as the cut closed.

"I figured. I've never drank human blood from the vein before."

"I told you that you could control this, Lila. See? You're fine."

"But you're not…I can tell. You're stiffening."

"I think you have some venom, Lil. Don't worry. Just go home. I'll tell Sam it was the redhead on patrol. OK?"

"Embry Call, you are amazing. Did you know that? You're fucking amazing." I told him with a smile. He was my amazing friend from before I left; braver than his spineless pack. But that was it. No romantic or sexual attraction; blood causes pleasure similar to sex.

I jumped out of yet another window and made my way through the woods until I made it back to Forks, sitting on a bench near the outskirts. I used to go there to think about things. Like the day Edward told me about Vampires. I jogged out to that bench, letting my mind drift over the information. He'd come and found me, of course, and sat with me. We didn't speak for three hours until I let him know I wasn't afraid.

I licked my bottom lip, tasting Embry's blood last moment. Warm, Fresh blood was amazing. It tasted so fucking good. When I reached home and walked into the front room, my entire family was crowded into the front room.

"Shit." Is all I said. _How much trouble was I in, exactly?_

"When were you going to tell us about Jacob Imprinting on you?" Edward asked, drumming his fingers on the table beside him. Isabella's scent entered my nose and I stiffened in my place, trying to hold my breath. I can't….not in an enclosed space. Jasper stepped up beside me and covered my mouth and nose with his hand. She glared over at me with cold, brown eyes.

"I just got off the phone with Jacob. He's hysterical. How could you put him through that?"

"How could _**I**_?! Are you shitting me right now?"

"No. You're his Imprint and that means something."

"You know what, _Isabella_?" She flinched as I used her full name, "Fuck. You. Oh, wait. My brother's too much of a prude to do that and honestly, who would want to? You're plain and manipulative. And selfish. This life is not easy! It's hell! You're in pain all the time and you can never be around anyone normal! I was forced to be like this. I'm an eternal newborn, so I would know. Anything else in my life you want to be a hypocrite about tonight?"

"LILA!" Edward's voice was dangerous, "Don't talk to her like that. Apologize."

"No. I meant every word I said. I'm not the one hurting Jacob. He's hurting me and it's all your precious little _cantante's _fault!"

There was a stinging on my face and I was on the floor, staring up at him in shock. Edward struck me. His yellow eyes widened when he realized what he'd done. I could feel the bruise forming, tears blurring my vision.

"I HATE YOU!" I shouted, lifting myself up and hiding in my bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

LPOV

I didn't speak to Edward when he sat outside my bedroom door, back to the wood, knees drawn to his chest, arms rested on top.

"Lila. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking…Li, please open the door." Tears were streaming down my face, blurring my vision. I sniffled from my place on my bed, hiding my face in my hands and letting sobs overcome me. My entire body wracked with each awful sound. He never hit me. Not ever. One of my mother's boyfriends beat the shit out of me. He hit Ethan, too, but Ethan was too small to remember it.

The traumatic memories flashed through my mind all at once. _Crack. Blood. Scream. My head bashing into the wall. Scream. My fingers clawing at the hands clenched around my throat._

"Get away from me!" I screamed before I could control myself. His breath caught at the anger in my voice. I sounded venomous. I didn't know if I was screaming at Edward or the boyfriend that beat the hell out of me. The sobbing didn't stop. It was a release, for me. My tears soaked my jeans as I sat for hours crying. Edward didn't move. I could hear the steady breathing he used as a relaxing technique as he sat out in the hall, listening to me. Hours later, I heard the door open and shut. Fearing it was him, I turned my back to the door and whimpered.

"Ssh. Lila, it's me." My birth mother's voice was soft to my ears and I leaped over the bed into her arms.

"Mommy," I choked out a childish sound and hid my face in her warm neck. She kept her arms around me and in her lap the way she'd done after her boyfriend beat me—after she'd kicked him out.

"Baby girl, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here."

"Edward hit me." I sniffled into her neck.

"I know. He told me. Emmett had a quite a bit of, uh, fun defending your honor." She laughed as I leaned back and stifled a chuckle. My mother tucked my hair behind my ear as she met my red eyes with her green ones, "Embry told me the truth. About why his muscles locked. You fed."

"Yes."

"On him."

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"I…Yeah, I did. I just…can't hurt him…he's one of my best friends. It's like sucking the life out of family. I couldn't do that to Embry."

"What about Jake?"

"Mom, I don't want to discuss Jacob right now. I got in a fight with him again."

"He told me as well. Sweetheart, I think you should give him a chance."

"He wants _her._"

"Then don't use him as that place-filler. You need someone that it's not going to effect when you bite them. If you have someone to feed on, it'll be easier for you to focus." She said, quietly, "Let Jacob be that. The others _cannot_ hurt you, no matter the circumstances. It's their absolute law."

I nodded, mutely. Maybe…Maybe I could make it work with him.

JPOV

The lights were all off in the house as I sat on my bed. It was 4:30 in the morning, and I hadn't been to sleep since she left.

_You can't be what I need…I need someone to love me, and only me._ I cursed at the sound of her voice reverberating through my head, over and over and over again. Dammit. I did love her. I had for years before Bella.

_Embry and Quil were sleeping on the couch in our guest house along the woods. We were watching the Blair Witch project; Lila tucked into my side and hiding her face every few minutes into my shoulder. I didn't mind. Who would mind this?_

_ "Turn it off. Please. Jacob, I don't want to watch anymore." She whimpered. I switched off the DVD player. There was a clap of loud, rolling thunder and I felt her shift into my lap. Her thighs draped across me, arms around my neck as her nose hid in my neck. I groaned, on accident. Instantly, I went hard right where her heat was pressing against the front of my jeans. Lila stiffened and sat up. My eyes traced over the outline of her body—the thin silhouette of her visible._

_ "Do you…like me?" She squeaked._

_ "Yeah." I breathed. Then, my best friend was kissing me as she quaked. I knew Lila hadn't kissed anyone before. She pulled back extremely slowly. My arms wound around her waist and pulled her back to me without hesitation. I cupped both her cheeks when her mouth slid onto my cheek, or up to just below my nose, and steadied her. My tongue swept across her bottom lip. I wanted to taste her so bad. Sure enough, her mouth opened instinctively and I took full advantage. Her mouth was hot and wet and I groaned loudly. She moaned in response, her fingers threaded into my hair._

We spent hours making out that night, distracting her from the thunder outside the door.

"Jake?" Her voice startled me, again. She needed to be louder. When I turned to look at her, my heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. Lila was wearing little light purple cotton short-shorts with a thin-strapped white tank-top, no bra.

"You came back." I whispered. She bit her bottom lip as she crossed the room and swung her legs over mine the way they had that night in the Guest House. She didn't lean in, though. Her eyes were bright red, blood beneath irises.

"I know my mother told you…" Lila breathed, "What I did…"

"How are you even possible, Li? You're half dead." I blurt out what I've been thinking since I saw her earlier.

"Do I feel dead to you?" She drew my hand to her chest, over her heart. The rate picked up underneath my palm, beat odd. Her eyes didn't move away from mine, just stayed staring at me. Studying me. I licked my lips. _C'mon, Jacob. Show her that this doesn't change things. You still care. She's still her._

"No. I don't think I've ever seen you more alive." I managed to say before I pressed my lips against hers. She tightened her arms around me, her small body pressing tighter against mine as she kissed back. I traced the dip of her spine with my fingers, letting her pull back slowly.

"I'm tired. Can we please go to sleep, Jakey?" She asked, using her name for me when we were little. I smiled at the sound of it.

"Yeah." I told her, tucking her reddish hair behind her ear as I swung us to lay on our sides underneath my sheets. She rested one leg over my hip, tracing my jaw with her cold fingers.

"You're beautiful," I murmured, "Did you know that?"

"And _you_ are only saying that because I'm your imprint and you want in my pants again." She replied, wrinkling her nose. I smirked at her, tilting my head up to press my lips against the crown of her head. Her red eyes fluttered shut at the action, her arms sliding underneath mine to rest against my shoulder-blades.

"Night, Jake." Her soft, sleepy voice made it incredibly difficult not to jump her.

"Night, Li." I replied, tucking her head under my chin and closing my eyes. We were finally somewhere good, somewhere safe.

LPOV

I woke up soaked in sweat, feeling overheated from Jacob's body against me. He'd draped himself over me some time in the night, almost protectively. His hand splayed out across my hip, his face buried into my neck. I lick my bottom lip as I slide my palm down between us into my bra to tug out my phone and dial the school to report my absence. I tried not to giggle when his eyes opened, dark and needy, and his lips and teeth and tongue assaulted the curve of my neck. My head fell back as I tried to keep in the moan that threatened to come out as Mrs. Cope took note of my absence. The second I hung up the phone, I tugged his head back to mine and nip his bottom lip greedily. His hands slid up my shirt, stroking the skin as he moved fully on top of me. Jacob's tongue swept across my bottom lip and plunged it into my mouth.

"You're such a tease, wearing these skimpy little shorts." His voice said roughly in my ear.

"Glad to know you like them." I breathed, winding both legs around his hips, "I'll remember that next time."

"I'd like them better off." He grunted in response, grinding down against me. I threw my head back again, moving my hands into his raven hair and tugging as hard as I could.

"I bet you would." I replied cheekily.

Billy knocked on the door loudly and we broke apart, shuffling back onto our sides. I closed my eyes seconds before he opened the door and pretended to be asleep.

"I know that trick, Lila Cullen. It isn't going to work on me. I was a teenage boy once too. I had my Imprint in my bedroom before, too." He said, quietly. I laughed, opening my eyes and biting my bottom lip.

"Hi, Billy." I whispered, flushing.

"I take it you two are on better terms."

"We are." Jake lifted me into his lap and wound both arms around me, his chin rested on my collarbone as he stared over at his father.

I felt it when Alec came. It was a different air around me. Alice called me five times in a two minute span, but I refused to answer. I was curled into my protector's side on the couch as we watched Insidious: Chapter Two. It was mindless, as I played with a loose string at the bottom of his tee shirt. His fingers ran through my hair.

A branch snapped from the backyard and both of us sprung to our feet, him stripping clothes as he ran through the kitchen to the back door. Alec stood in the front of the trees, smirking at the sight of me. Jacob shifted, russet fur standing on end as he growled defensively. My claws slid forward, my fangs elongating and my vision sharpening.

"The answer is still no, Alec." I called out, setting one hand on Jacob's spine.

"Mm. I'm more concerned as to why a Child of the Moon is so protective of you."

"He's mine and I am his. That's all you need to know." I said, my arms crossed over my chest, "Please leave. Your kind are not welcome here."

"Aro will be interested to know what _our _girl is up to." My russet wolf shifted back into the tan-skinned boy I fell in love with, and I slipped him his shorts. Alec looked me up and down hungrily, the same terrifying look he had in Alice's vision. Growling, I reached up to the back of Jacob's neck and pulled him down to kiss him as hard as I could, pushing my tongue through his lips and then glaring at him just before he ran off.

I would never, ever be Alec's.

Just as Jacob would never, ever be mine.


End file.
